


The Theory: Vegeta Might Be A Cat

by Embarassedbutkinky



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cats, Cute, Dad Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Research, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky
Summary: After noticing him purring, Bulma decides to do more experiments to see if Vegeta is actually secretly a cat. Just a cute fluffy oneshot.





	The Theory: Vegeta Might Be A Cat

The Beginning: Purring

  
  


It wasn't until after their third time together that he slept next to her. The time before they'd been in his bed, and she left shortly after they were done. The first time it hadn't been in a bed at all, and the thought hadn't really crossed her mind.

It was surreal, really, seeing the warrior so vulnerable. He felt comfortable enough with her now to sleep soundly, armor and clothes long discarded across her bedroom floor. They weren't cuddling by any means, but he looked peaceful.

_ Of course he looks peaceful. He just got laid _ , she reminded herself.  _ It's got nothing to do with me being here. _

She heard a rustling on the floor, but was too late to stop the inevitable. Scratch, her father's favorite little black cat, jumped from the floor and landed directly on Vegeta's chest.

She winced, expecting him to shoot up angrily and throw the cat, but he didn't even stir. Scratch made himself comfortable, curling into a ball on the Saiyans chest and purring away.

It wasn't until the cat's purring started that she realized it clashed with another, similar sound. She leaned closer, trying to find the source. There were definitely two separate, distinct purrs coming from the other side of the bed. One from the cat, and one softer one coming from the Saiyan.

He could purr? Did it mean the same thing as a cat's purr? He had plenty of reason to be satisfied at the moment, thank you very much.

She laid her hand gently on his skin and felt the rumbling deep in his chest. Interesting. She'd always assumed Saiyans had the most in common with Earth monkeys, but… this would require more research. And she was in no hurry.

\------------------------

 

Six Months Later: Gifts

  
  


Bulma jumped and gasped as the large, dead rabbit was dropped on her desk. She cringed, looking up at Vegeta with wide eyes. He had a smug smirk on his face as he crossed his arms.

“You're welcome.”

“Um… why did you just give me a dead bunny?”

The smirk wavered. “You and your mother have been complaining about this beast for weeks. He's the culprit that's been eating the strawberries from the garden.”

“Oh. That explains why he's so fat.”

He scoffed. “Hardly a formidable opponent.” He stood and waited, looking at her.

“...thank you?”

He nodded once. “Are you going to eat it?”

She blanched. “Why?”

“It's fresh meat. Are you really so wasteful around here that you'd let it go to waste?”

She could feel his temper flaring up again, and decided to defuse it rather than stoke it as she did occasionally. “I just don't want to clean it, I'd be sick. You know, pregnancy symptoms,” she reminded him, gesturing to her distended stomach. “How about you get it into meat pieces that don't look like a bunny, and I'll set my bots to cook it for us to have dinner? I'll even snag an apple pie for dessert.”

He ran his eyes down her body in a way that told her he expected something entirely different for dessert, and even after all these months she felt a thrill run through her core. His appetite for her had only grown the longer he stayed there, and he had a way of looking at her like he was going to devour her. “Very well. I will see you tonight.”

She gulped but nodded, and he pulled the dead rabbit off her desk and stalked away. She pulled her phone out and quickly typed up a new document.

_ Evidence that Vegeta is actually a cat: purrs, and gives you dead animals for praise. _

\-----------------------

 

One Year Later: Dinner Time

  
  


This one wasn't even fair. She hadn't even earned this observation, it just fell into her lap.

Bulma rarely cooked. Food around this house was made by her bots or her mother. This particular evening Panchy was cooking a big roast in the oven while her daughter worked on designing invites.

“How's the seating plan coming along, Dear? Will there be room for everyone from the company?”

Bulma laughed nervously. “We weren't inviting the employees, remember Mom? Vegeta hates crowds.”

“Oh, that's silly. They just want to wish you both well. Most of them haven't even met Vegeta yet. I'm sure if he just introduced himself he'd win then over in no time with that sweet personality of his!” She beamed.

Bulma fought the urge to snort. Only her mother could say that and sound genuine. They were interrupted by a small meow as a little black cat hopped up onto the table in front of her.

“Oh, it's after six. Will you feed Scratch, Dear? I'll go feed the other animals after we eat, but Scratch gets grumpy if he gets hungry.”

“Sure, Mom,” Bulma agreed. Scratch laid down on the table and closed his eyes, not really caring what the humans near him we're doing.

Bulma grabbed a can of cat food from the cupboard and snapped the lid off, immediately drawing the cat's attention. Scratch meowed louder, hopping up from his spot to run over to her. He raised up to touch her legs as she spooned the food out into his bowl.

“I'm working on it, give me a minute,” she laughed at him.

He meowed insistently, tapping away at her leg. She finished scooping and he shoved his face into the bowl.

Bulma had just sat back down when the oven dinged. Panchy pulled oven mitts on and she heard heavy boots moving quickly to the kitchen. Vegeta popped his head in.

“Was that dinner?”

“Yes, Honey,” Panchy nodded. “It'll just be a few minutes while I finish up the roasted veggies and finish the table settings.”

“I don't require vegetables,” he mumbled, coming to stand over her shoulder. “I want the meat.”

“But they go so well together,” she said sweetly, setting everything on the counter. “You can't ruin the presentation!”

Vegeta huffed slightly, but Bulma knew he would wait. He seemed to be fond of her mother, at least as fond of any human as he could be. He was nice to his girlfriend --  _ fiance _ , she reminded herself-- but most other people usually received sharp words and deadly glares. Panchy Briefs had made her way to his heart through his stomach.

He continued to stand over her, trying to get a whiff of dinner and tapping his foot impatiently. “I do not see the point in waiting. The meat is done.”

“It'll just be a minute, Honey. Why don't you set the plates out?”

He growled softly as he tossed a few plates onto the table, then he was back at her shoulder, peering at the food. Panchy started pulled out the vegetables and he jumped into his chair, craning his neck to see the roast being carved.

Bulma's eyes darted from his impatient expression to the cat currently stuffing his face and she snorted hard, covering her mouth. Vegeta looked up at her and narrowed his eyes.

“What, Woman?”

“Nothing. Just coughed,” she said innocently.

Panchy set Vegeta's dinner down and he dived in, grabbing the meat with his hands and taking a huge bite. Bulma was still staring at him, and he noticed. He caught her eye and slowly set the meat down, begrudgingly picking up his fork and using that instead.

“Fine, I'll ‘eat like a human’ as you keep insisting.”

She hadn't noticed his table manners tonight, but she smiled anyway. “Thank you. Did you check on Trunks when you were done training?”

“The boy was fine. Sleeping. I am going to train after dinner. I will be in bed by eleven if you want to join me.” His eyes darted to her mother and he lowered his voice, a smirk tugging at the side of his face. “And in the shower at 10:30, if you want to do the same.”

She winked at him, pulling out her phone to make a quick note.

_ Evidence that Vegeta is actually a cat: purrs, gives you dead animals for praise, impatient for dinner. _

_ Against: Doesn't hate water. _

She thought a moment. He did want her to join him, so there could be an argument for 'communal grooming’, but the look on his face told her that wasn't really his intention. There'd be time to study her theory more later. Tonight she had plans.

\---------------------

 

Eight Months Later: Toys

  
  


This was cruel, but she had to know. Ever since Vegeta started training in her home she had watched his training. He knew about it; it was to track his progress by monitoring his speed and strength, and he didn't mind her eyes on him occasionally. Still, as she sat at the surveillance consul for the Gravity Room, she had second thoughts. He'd be pissed if he knew, but… screw it.

“Daddy,” Trunks said, pointing at the screen from where he sat on his mother's lap.

“That's right Trunks, it's Daddy. Should we play a game with Daddy?”

Trunks clapped.

“Okay, watch close,” she said.

Vegeta was just warming up; there were no bots out yet and he was just punching at the air in about three hundred times Earth's gravity. She pressed a control and single bot with a bright red dot floated into the chamber.

He paused, turning to see the bot. “Disable the bots,” he commanded to the room. She had overridden the voice commands already, so it continued to float nearby.

He waited, tilting his head at the machine. He turned to where he knew the main camera was. “Woman, is this you? Are you at the controls?” He asked, knowing she could hear him if she was.

She could talk to him through a speaker but she didn't. Trunks reached out to hit the microphone to say hello but she caught his hand.

He turned back to the bot. “Must be a malfunction, then,” he mumbled flying towards the bot. “I'll have to tell her to fix it.”

Bulma slid her finger across the controls and the bot flew away before he could grab it, red light blinking. He frowned a moment, then flew after it. She moved it again.

“Get over here you metal bastard,” he growled, taking off after it. She kept moving it away, and he slowly gained speed. Soon he was chasing the bot around the room, and Trunks was laughing.

“Daddy's silly!”

She laughed with him. There was a flash of yellow light as the Saiyan went Super, and when she looked back the bot was crushed in his hands. He turned his head and looked directly into the camera, into her soul.

She gulped. Caught red-handed. At least she could pretend it was just a game for Trunks who was thoroughly enjoying himself.

The boy slapped his hand on the microphone. “Yay, Daddy!”

Vegeta snorted, a small smile gracing his lips for a split second before he shook his head and returned to training.

\-----------------------------

 

Six Years Later: Dogs

 

It had been a long time since she had worked on her cat theory, and she probably would have forgotten about it if it wasn't for a visit from a certain newly revived Saiyan.

Goku sat on her couch, as always looking out of place in such a domestic setting. He laughed loudly with her while Vegeta sat in an armchair, arms crossed and scowl on his face.

“Chichi's been cooking all my favorites since I got back,” he grinned. “It's great! I mean I missed her and Gohan too, and I would've missed Goten if I knew about him, but her  _ cooking.  _ That was the worst part of being dead, not having any of Chichi's Macaroni Salad.”

“If you weren't such a clown I'd think that was a euphemism,” Vegeta muttered.

“Huh?”

“Nothing. Why are you at my house again?”

Goku laughed. “Come on, Vegeta, it's been years. I'm trying to catch up with everyone. What's new around here, Bulma?”

“Well, we've made a lot of improvements to the Gravity Room,” she told him. “It can go as high as one thousand times Earth's gravity--”

“A thousand times?” Goku yelled, hopping up. “Wow! That'd be amazing for training! Can I see it Bulma? Please?”

“Would you have some goddamn dignity?” Vegeta snapped. “You're a Saiyan for God's sake.”

Goku hopped up and down in place. “Come on, please Bulma? I can't get enough exercise at home.”

She looked back and forth between then for a long moment; at Goku's excited expression and Vegeta's aggravated one. She burst out laughing.

“What?”

She pointed at them, trying to catch her breath between shrieks of laughter. “Goku…” she gasped loudly, “Goku is the dog!”

“I don't get it,” Goku said, turning to Vegeta with a quizzical look.

He shrugged. “Don't even try. Earth women make no sense.”

\-----------------------

 

The Next Night

  
  


She was nestled against his chest, and she could tell he was starting to drift off. She couldn't take it anymore. She sat up.

“Vegeta, you're a cat.”

He blinked awake, glancing at her like he thought she might be dreaming. “What?”

“You're a cat,” she repeated, “and I can prove it.” She pulled out her phone. ‘ _ Evidence that Vegeta is actually a cat: purrs, gives you dead animals for praise, impatient for dinner, chases red lasers, hates dogs.’  _ You. Are. A. Cat.”

He took her screen and looked it over. “How long have you been compiling this.”

“A long time, Buster. That doesn't even include your tail, which was pretty cat like on its own. I'm married to a cat.”

He let out a huff that she knew was a laugh by his standards. He was in a good mood. “Very well.” He pushed her swiftly out of bed.

“What the hell?” She asked from the floor.

“Cats push things off of surfaces,” he shrugged innocently, sweeping everything off her end table calmly with one arm.

She crossed her arms. “Hey!”

“Also, I had better destroy your shoes and steal your food, and I wonder how one develops hairballs--”

“Okay,” she said rolling her eyes and slipping back under the covers. “So you're not a cat. You're damn close though.”

“You are strange, Woman. You need to get a hobby.”

“You take up plenty of my time,” she teased him, sliding a hand across his chest. “Now let's see if we can't get you purring again.”

He chuckled deep in his chest, pulling her closer as the night grew softer.

  
  
  



End file.
